Frederick County, Virginia
Frederick County is a county in Virginia. The population of the county is 78,305. Major roads Interstate 66 Interstate 81 US Route 11 US Route 17 US Route 48 US Route 50 US Route 340 US Route 522 Virginia State Route 7 Virginia State Route 37 Virginia State Route 55 Virginia State Route 127 Virginia State Route 259 Virginia State Route 277 Virginia State Route 600 Geography Adjacent counties Clarke County (east) Berkeley County, West Virginia (north) Morgan County, West Virginia (northwest) Shenandoah County (south) Warren County (southeast) Hardy County, West Virginia (southwest) Hampshire County, West Virginia (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 85.15% White (66,676) 7.92% Hispanic or Latino (6,201) 4.00% Black or African American (3,132) 2.93% Other (2,296) 4.6% (3,602) of Frederick County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Frederick County has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 8 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.04 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Winchester - 26,203 (independent city) Towns Middletown - 1,265 Stephens City - 1,829 CDPs Lake Holiday - 1,905 Shawneeland - 1,873 Unincorporated communities Albin Armel Bartonsville Brucetown Burnt Factory Canterburg Cedar Grove Cedar Hill Clear Brook Cross Junction De Haven Gainesboro Gore Gravel Springs Green Spring Grimes Hayfield Indian Hollow Jordan Springs Kernstown Klines Mill Leetown Marlboro McQuire Meadow Mills Mount Pleasant Mount Williams Mountain Falls Mountain Falls Park Nain Opequon Parkins Mills Rest Reynolds Store Ridings Mill Rock Enon Springs Round Hill Shockeysville Siler Star Tannery Stephenson Vaucluse Welltown Whitacre White Hall Wilde Acres Climate Fun facts * Four (alkaline, saline, chalybeate, and sulphured) types of mineral water springs naturally occur on the land that would later be named Rock Enon Springs. The area was once called Capper Springs, named for area settler John Capper. William Marker bought the 942 acres (381 ha) in 1856 and built a hotel, the first building of the Rock Enon Springs Resort, that survived the American Civil War. On March 24, 1899 the Shenandoah Valley National Bank purchased the property for $3,500. During the summer of 1914 botanists found polypodium vulgare, phegopteris hexagonoptera, adiantum pedatum, pteris aquilina, and cheilanthes lanosa on the property. The idea that soaking in the spring water had medical value was likely a large part of the tourism. In 1944, when that healing idea was likely no longer generally accepted as true, the Glaize family sold the property to the Shenandoah Area Council who turned what was once a resort into Camp Rock Enon. In 1944 the 5 acres (0.020 km2) Miller Lake was created by adding a 200 feet (61 m) earth dam across Laruel Run using equipment owned by the Federal Fish Hatchery in Leestown. In 1958 "walnut, chestnut and persimmon trees" were planted on the property. * Politically, Frederick County is one of the more heavily Republican strongholds in Northern Virginia. * A large section of the center of the town, including buildings and homes, covering 65 acres (26 ha), is part of the Newtown–Stephensburg Historic District and was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1992. Stephens City celebrated its 250th anniversary on October 12, 2008. * Just outside Stephens City is Sherando Park. The park houses several trails, ponds, a pool, sports fields and more. Sherando Park is also home of the Virginia Tech Memorial Garden, planted in memory of the 2007 Virginia Tech massacre, which took place approximately 175 miles (282 km) from the park. It has "a winding sidewalk shaped in the college's trademark 'VT'" and "a flagpole surrounded by 32 Hokie Stones", one for each of the 32 victims of the shooting. The Memorial Garden was dedicated and opened on April 16, 2009, the second anniversary of the shooting. The park was built by the Shenandoah Chapter of Virginia Tech Alumni Association, which is based in nearby Winchester, Virginia. * In its past, Shawnee Land was a ski resort, with a number of slopes located on the eastern side of Great North Mountain. Shawnee Land thrived for a few years, but eventually the investors abandoned the project and the ski slopes were closed. * Frederick is Virginia's northernmost county geography wise. * Cross Junction and its environs consist of rain-fed streams and springs. It is the traditional home of the indigenous Shawnee, who had a settlement and court at Shawnee Springs. A few old farms in the area are owned mostly descendants of the founders of the European-American community, which dated from the 18th century. Some date back to the days when George Washington first visited the land and surveyed it. Category:Virginia Counties